Children of Fey and Night: Chapter 8
The Legion of Thieves ' 'Children of Fey and Night ''' '''The Lovers Camilla Croce ' "''Vai via Xaro." Dawn scowled at the Legion's leader. "I'm just making sure you're taken care off Camilla." "Don't call me-" She started and stopped. There was no point in arguing, she swore that he purposely did things to annoy her, or she just got annoyed a lot. ....Definitely the former. Plus, she was having a massive headache. She just wanted to sleep. And her tendrils were getting restless again and it was starting to really bug her. "Xaro, you can leave now." Pratt appeared in the doorway. "I'll make sure she's taken care of." Xaro turned to him and shrugged. "Okay then." Pratt stepped aside to let Xaro exit the room. "I got you Tylenol." Pratt handed her the two tablets. "Thank you." She rubbed her temples. "Can you get me some water and close the curtains please?" "Alright." Her best friend set out to do what she had asked her too. Pratt had woken up first after Trey's escape and carried her back to her room from the infirmary. She woke when the sun had gotten up and now she was annoyed because of the sun. The Tylenol was not immediately affecting her fast enough, just she tried to keep her scowl off for Pratt. "How you feeling?" Pratt asked. "Not good." She said honestly. "Go to sleep then." He replied. "I'll make sure no one disturbs you in the day." "Thank you." Dawn sighed. "So, what was his real card?" "What?" "Come on, we both know the trance thing is not how you use your ability. You draw one card and that card is closest representation of the person as you can get." Dawn demanded. Nobody but the two of them knew in depth about Pratt's ability. Some of them probably thought he did the tarot thing for fun. Pratt sighed and pulled out a card. 'The Lovers.' "Well that would've been useful earlier." She frowned. "I know right?" Pratt chuckled. "Go to sleep. I'll make sure you're not disturb, little vampire, sleeping in the day." "Okay, only one of those words are correct. However, just becausse I'm short doesn't mean I liked to be called that." Pratt ruffled her hair. "Good night or day." Dawn watched him leave before pulling the covers over her and falling asleep. ---- "Dawn? Dawn!" The sound of Lissa's voice broke through her sleep. "What?" Dawn frowned at her. She looked around to scowl at Pratt for letting the girl in, he was nowhere to be found. "Get up, we need to get ready." "Fine. I'll go get my sweater." Dawn pulled herself out of bed. "No, don't wear a sweater. We're going to a Masquerade Ball. We need to dress up and since we're the only two girls I thought-" "Do you even have a dress? If you're asking me for one, I don't think I'm your size." "No. I just-" Lissa sighed. "It's okay. I was just thinking that we could-" "No, no, no. I mean. I just-" Dawn sighed. "I haven't done anything girly before. So I'm probably not the best person to be asking." "Well, you're still better than the guys." Lissa smiled. "Okay then. Do you have a dress?" "Yes I do. I got it from some- well I stole it from a Madonna that robbed from the poor. Well technically I stole it from her daughter." Lissa laughed. "I get it. Let's see the dress then." Dawn sighed and walked over to her closet. She had worn the it the day they had met Max for the first time, another time she wore it to steal from a Signore during a dance. She was going to wear this again for another trick. She sighed again internally. Would a day come she would wear this because she wanted to look pretty? Dawn pulled the dress out of the closet and held it against herself so Lissa could see. "Oh. Wow." The dress itself was black with silver sequin designs of roses and birds. The dress itself reached past her knees and shoulder straps. "Wow. That's an amazing dress." Lissa stood up. "Alright then. Let's get to work." '''Chapter Nine Category:Children of Fey and Night Category:Chapter Page Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:The Legion of Thieves